


What season 2 didn't give us that we desperately needed

by Lynn1998



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically Lance reacting to Galra Keith and comforting him about it, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season 2 spoilers, Some Cursing, slight flirting at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: so uh season 2 sucked with other characters dealing with Galra Keith, so this is kinda like what I think/wish happened between Lance and Keith.





	

     It was different. Not exactly in a bad way, but more in an…awkward way. Lance didn't want to admit that he didn't know. Although he was certain he wasn't the only one this time. He was certainly becoming known for his obliviousness. First it was with Pidge and the fact that she's a girl, and then the whole thing about Zarkon being the previous black paladin. Keith was kind of a dick about that, but Lance didn't care much. That was expected from him sometimes. Keith easily got in a mood, so Lance figured he shouldn't poke fun at the whole Keith-is-half-Galra thing. He didn't really get a chance to either.

     When Keith returned from the Blade of Marmora base it wasn't really announced. Everyone was so consumed with what to do next that it was only vaguely recognized. The only way he found out was when Allura was noticeably more cold and distant around Keith, and Lance asked Shiro if he knew why. Then it was Shiro who described what exactly happened in the base. It wasn't exactly easy to swallow. If Lance was being honest he didn't know what to feel. He knew that Keith was his friend, and that Galrans obviously weren't a majorly kind race. Actually he wasn't sure what he did know about them besides the fact that they rule most of the universe. Shiro said he sent Keith to his quarters to rest since he went through so much, and Lance merely nodded as he continued to think.

     Galrans were bad, but…Keith wasn't _that_  bad. Sure he was emo and annoyingly attractive, but that didn't mean that Lance hated him anymore. Sure at first he felt nothing but loathing for the dropout, but as their journey progressed he learned to trust and work with him. He liked working with Keith. Probably enjoyed it more than he should. It was a different kind of teamwork than he had with the other paladins. It wasn't better or worse, but it was just different. A good different. A unique different.

     While a plan was starting to hatch between the Marmosa's and Allura, Lance was restless. Keith hadn't returned yet from his room, and Lance had an insatiable itch to investigate. He was curious, and also worried about how long Keith had been resting. Usually he liked to be in on the action and planing stuff out with Shiro. It was odd that they were forming a plan without him. 

     So Lance quietly slipped away. Allura asked where he was going, and he truthfully told her that he was going to check up on Keith. She pressed her lips into a thin frown, but allowed him regardless. He walked away without another word, and made his way to Keith's room. The halls were quite and darker than he remembered. It was almost like the castle changed with the mood. When he finally got to Keith's room he lightly tapped on the door. There was no response, so he knocked.

"I'm resting," Keith responded through the door.

"They're starting to plan an attack on Zarkon…I figured you'd like to be apart of it," Lance replied. 

     There was more silence, and then footsteps before the familiar hiss of the opening door. Keith leaned against his door frame with his arms crossed. He wasn't exactly glaring at Lance, but he clearly wasn't happy either. It was more like he was upset, but he was trying to disguise it with his usual scowl. Unfortunately it wasn't a very good disguise.

"You don't know, do you?" Keith asked. Lance blinked.

"About the plan? Uh, no. I don't because they're discussing it right now, and we're missing out on i-"

"No, idiot, you don't know about _me_ , do you?" Keith rephrased. He sounded defensive. Like he was faking his anger. Lance raised a brow.

"What about you?" He asked. Keith sighed.

"Of course you don't. If you did you wouldn't even come within five feet of me," he muttered and turned back into his room. Lance quickly stepped in before the door could shut again and gasped when it almost caught his jacket.

"Ah, geez!"

"I didn't say you could come in," Keith said.

"Sorry, man, but you're being moody and I gotta know what's up," Lance replied.

"You don't 'gotta' know anything, Lance. Stop being so nosy," Keith snapped. Lance frowned, and Keith glared at him. The red paladin then stepped back and softened his gaze. He sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. Lance leaned against the wall.

"So what's got your mullet in a knot?" He asked. Keith raised a brow at him and then rolled his eyes.

"You really don't know…" he murmured.

"I dunno. If you told me what you think I don't know I could tell you if I did or didn't know it," Lance replied.

"It would be best if you didn't know it. Then we might still talk and be normal," Keith said. Lance bit his lip. It was surprising to hear that Keith cared if they talked.

"Well…whatever it is, I'm sure it won't change how I think about you," Lance assured him. Keith shook his head and held his arms.

"You might say that…but I dunno. Allura probably hates me now because of it," he mumbled.

"Well that's Allura's problem," Lance said simply. Keith looked up at him.

"Uh…it's kind of everyone's problem…because we're all supposed to trust each other," Keith pointed out.

"Then why won't you trust me and tell me?" Lance asked. Keith was silent and looked away again.

"I'm part Galra," he announced.

     Lance was silent, but not because he was shocked. He didn't say anything because, well, what the hell do you say to that? He didn't outright say he already knew, and it was obvious what Keith was hinting at before admitting it. This wasn't a light situation, and Lance had fully realized he still didn't know how to react. He kept his face as neutral as possible as Keith looked up at him. His face showed nothing but concern and anxiety, and it was a lot different without his scowl trying to mask in. Lance furrowed his brows and sat down next to him on his bed.

"That's…interesting…" Lance said awkwardly. Keith looked at him with an are-you-serious type of expression. "What?"

"It's anything but interesting," he grumbled. Lance rolled his eyes and pinched his cheek.

"C'mon, turn that frown upside down and stop being so gwumpy," he teased. Keith slapped his hand away.

"Don't you get it, Lance? I'm part Galra! I'm part monster that's been taking over the universe for the past ten thousand years! I'm vile! I'm deceptive! I'm apart of a race that committed genocide against Allura's race, and you're telling me not to be so grumpy?" Keith snapped getting in Lance's face. The blue paladin backed off a little, but kept his face still as Keith glared daggers at him. He sat up straight and Keith bent away with him.

"Keith, you didn't do anything wrong," Lance said. Keith rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I existed," he muttered.

"Shut up! It's a good thing you exist. Do you think I'd be alive if you didn't exist?" Lance asked. Keith was silent. "You've saved my life before. We've all saved each other on this team and we rely on each other," although Lance didn't always feel that way.

"Still…someone else would've been the red paladin if I wasn't," Keith said.

"They'd be a pretty shitty red paladin," Lance scoffed.

"Shut up-"

"I'm serious, Keith. Listen, I know Galras have done shitty things, but you didn't do anything like that. You…you're a good person. You sometimes make some rather questionable decisions, but it's not like you have the same malicious intent. Keith, you're a good person," Lance insisted. Keith stared at the floor as Lance spoke, and then let his head hang down. His fingers threaded trough his hair and he sighed.

"I just…I don't know what to do about it. I have so many questions…" he murmured. 

     Lance looked at Keith's back. Should he…comfort him in some way? Maybe…maybe not. He might not like it, but he kinda looks like he needs it. Lance cautiously raised his hand and lightly settled it on Keith's back. The red paladin stiffened, and Lance pulled his hand back. Then Keith let out a deep breath, and Lance let his hand down again gently. He seemed to accept the delicate offer, and melt under the affection as Lance rubbed his back. Lance licked his lips, and then cleared his throat.

"So uh…like…who…uh," how to phrase this question…

"What?" Keith muttered.

"Like who was the Galra? Your ma or your pa? Because like I don't think I've ever seen a female Galra. Do you think they don't send them to war because they're delicate? Kinda like human girls? Like I understand girls can be tough and stuff, but maybe Galrans aren't so into gender equality, y'know? And like-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Keith interrupted and looked up at him.

"Your parents. Do you know which one was Galran," He rephrased in a more straightforward way. Keith's eyes drifted away to the floor again.

"It was my mom…" he said.

"Oh…well…" Lance patted his back. "That's…I mean…"

"You don't know how to respond," Keith stated blandly.

"Y'know I'd argue and say I do, but honestly man I don't have a clue," Lance admitted. Keith chuckled a little and shook his head. The blue paladin heated up at the sound and quickly cleared his throat to brush it off.

"Thanks," Keith spoke and smiled at Lance.

"Uh…" he was a little bit dazzled by Keith's smile. Ever since they were all split up in that infected wormhole things hadn't quite been the same. Something was off, and Lance could tell. But talking with Keith again, and seeing that smile…it reminded him of the time Sendak took over the castle. The bonding moment he claimed he didn't remember. It took his breath and his thoughts away. "Uh…w-what for?" He asked. Keith shrugged and coyly tucked some of his hair behind his ear.

"You're the first one to really…talk to me about this. Shiro told me to rest, and Allura was giving me death glares…no one else has come down before you. Pidge, Hunk, Coran…" Keith trailed off and looked down at his hands. "…they must hate me or something."

"Keith, they don't hate you," Lance assured him. Keith bit his bottom lip and crossed his arms again.

"I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right, okay? We're all friends here," Lance said. Keith's eyes met his again, and Lance suddenly felt his face grow hot again.

"Yeah?" Keith asked. Lance nodded, and Keith furrowed his brows. "Would…you…consider me to be your friend?" Lance was taken aback by that question. He frowned.

"Of course I do, Keith," he blurted before he could think of one of his usual jabs. The smile that spread across Keith's face was absolutely 100% not good for Lance's heart. It was already racing, and Keith was smiling so big it showed his teeth.

"Good, because I consider you to be my friend," Keith said. Lance found himself smiling back.

"Th-thanks, buddy," he stuttered. Keith laughed a little and Lance looked away rubbing the back of his neck.

"That wasn't really smooth," he teased. Lance blushed and leaned his forearms on his knees.

"W-well, I wasn't trying to be smooth! Why would I try to be smooth for you?" He replied defensively.

"I dunno. Maybe so I won't make fun of you when you stutter," Keith said and leaned his head into his palm. Lance scoffed and stuck his tongue out at Keith.

"Whatever. I only stuttered when I don't know what to say," he lied. Keith lifted a brow and watched as Lance stood up. "Now, If you'll excuse me, they're planning on how to defeat Zarkon and I'd like to be apart of that," he announced heading towards Keith's door.

"Wait," Keith grabbed his hand and stood up. Lance looked back at him and then at their hands. "I really mean it, Lance. Thank you," he said. Lance blinked at him and smiled a little.

"No problem, buddy," he responded. 

     Keith smiled and nodded, his hand still grabbing Lance's. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments. The red paladin looked down at their hands and then hesitantly stepped closer. Lance raised a brow while Keith raised his arms in a strange position and hovered them around his body. It took the blue paladin a minute of Keith's maneuvering for him to finally understand what was happening.

"Are you trying to hug me?" Lance asked. Keith turned bright red.

"I…Yeah," he admitted. Lance laughed and then pulled Keith closer to wrap his arms around him.

"You're an idiot," he said and held Keith around his neck. The red paladin slowly embraced Lance's waist, and they relaxed in each other's arms.

"Y-you're a bigger idiot," Keith muttered.

"That wasn't very smooth of you," Lance teased as he pulled back. Keith's eyes widened with surprise, and then he furrowed his brows with a playful smirk.

"Well at least I'm smoother than you," Keith said. Lance laughed.

"Oh please, oatmeal is smoother than you," he retorted lightheartedly.

"You're as smooth as gravel."

"You're as smooth as exfoliator."

"Wait, what's exfoliator?" Keith questioned.

"Oh it's the facial cleanser with rough sugar that scrubs away the dead skin on your face as you wash it," Lance told him.

"Oh…doesn't sound really smooth," Keith observed.

"Just like you," Lance grinned. Keith giggled and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…"

     They left the conversation at that, and Lance realized that Keith didn't let go of him yet. He looked down at his hands resting on the red paladins shoulders and blushed. When he looked back at Keith he seemed unaware of how close they were, and suddenly Lance felt like he couldn't breath.

"Uh…" he reached behind him and unwrapped Keith's arms from his waist. "For future reference…you should probably let go of a hug sooner," Lance told him. Keith blinked and held his arms straight by his sides.

"S-sorry," he stuttered and took a step back. He was looking at the ground with his fringe in his red face. Lance smiled and patted his shoulder one last time.

"It's fine. Now c'mon, lets go check up on that plan."


End file.
